emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7354 (25th November 2015)
Plot Chas wakes up and is horrified to discover a knife on her bed. Diane and Victoria inform Andy they are having a family meal that night. Doug makes excuses not to attend but Diane persuades him. Frightened Chas reveals to Diane, Doug, Cain and Aaron that Emma was in the pub again last night and left a knife in her bed. Aaron explains he was watching television in the back room all night and noticed her walking back upstairs at one point. Chas protests that she never left her room. Lawrence reveals to Bernice that he has booked their honeymoon to Venice. Bernice informs Chrissie that it's going to take more than one night with Andy to change their love for each other. Nicola tries to sneak out of Victoria Cottage after her night with Jimmy but he catches her. Jimmy tries to persuade her to stay but she brings up the plastic furniture. Jimmy suggests she could maybe use the money she earned in Dubai to buy some new furniture. Laurel lets it slip about Nicola's arrest. Cain tries to drag Emma to the pub but she slaps him. James sees the commotion and hits Cain. Cain insists that Emma is going to show him how she got into the pub the previous night but she denies being there and Aaron believes her. Lawrence visits Andy at Butler's Farm. Cain questions when Aaron got so gullible and Aaron explains it has got to be Chas doing these things. Cain wonders why Chas would. Andy apologises to Lawrence and says he is happy for he and Bernice. Lawrence offers to put everything behind them, but warns him to stay away from his wife or he will make him disappear. Jimmy is shocked to discover Nicola was arrested in Dubai for public indecency and lost all the money she earned. She explains she was going to tell him everything but then she found out they no longer lived in Mill Cottage. Andy explains to Victoria she was right and he needs to let go of Katie and adds he thought Bernice was the woman who was going to help him with that. She realises he has taken off his wedding ring. Aaron and Cain insists to Chas that Emma couldn't have gotten in the pub last night and she is horrified when she realises they think she is behind everything. Chas reveals she fears Emma is going to kill her. Chas visits Gennie's grave and walks by Carl's on her way out of the Cemetery. She is startled by something and quickly rushes away from his grave. Victoria's family dinner ends up in disaster when only Diane and Doug turn up. Chrissie has another go at Bernice and suggests she may kill Lawrence and become the merry widow. She offers Bernice money to leave him, unaware Lawrence is listening in. Bernice turns her down and Lawrence confronts his daughter. Victoria tells Diane about Andy and Bernice, and Diane sends Doug away. James and Emma return from their night out as Cain and Aaron watch them. Chas bolts the door at the Woolpack and is terrified to see the knife in the bar. Lawrence insists to Chrissie she is either with him or against him. Cain and Aaron keep watch outside as Diane returns to the pub and accidentally smashes a glass which wakes up Chas. Chas grabs the knife and stabs the 'intruder', unaware it's Diane. Diane slumps down, holding the wound in her abdomen. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Chas' bedroom, public bar, backroom and corridor *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Cemetery *Brook Cottage - Downstaris rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes